As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a pair of presently commercial goggles such as snow goggles generally comprises a goggles frame 1 having a pair of lens 11 embedded thereon, wherein the goggles frame 1 has two through holes 12 formed respectively on both sides so as to allow an elastic belt 2 to pass therethrough so that the elastic belt 2 can be sleeved onto the head. In addition, the inner flanges of the goggles frame 1 can be placed on the regions surrounding the eyes to guard the eyes and protect the eyes against the wind.
Furthermore, when the wearer who wears the goggles for action wants to take a rest or release himself/herself from the contraction force, he/she usually shifts the goggles frame 1 to a headgear or helmet instead of removing it directly. However, the elastic belt 2, which is tightly placed on the wearer's head, is made of a soft material that it has no proper point to which a force can be applied. Accordingly, in order to shift the goggles frame 1 and sleeve it onto the headgear or helmet, the wearer usually grips the goggles frame 1 by fingers and pulls it away from the face followed by shifting it upwardly. However, the motion of outward pulling the goggles frame 1 causes the elastic belt 2 to fasten up the wearer's head more tightly, resulting in the increase of contraction force. Besides, the elastic belt 2, which sways upward by an angle by the upward movement of the goggles frame 1, also scrapes or pulls the hair or skin especially on both sides of the wearer's head, causing the discomfort, such as pain.